Riches to Rags
by pinkkittyninja
Summary: When Amu decides to run away from her perfect life and her own perfect wedding, she finds herself cold and alone. With her ex-fiance still chasing her, her secret meetings with an engaged man, & a search party looking for her, how can her life be normal?
1. Life as an Idiot

Cookie- Hay everyone, I'm here for a new story! I was trying to sleep when this idea came up to me, so I typed this at 2 am LOL. I don't want to bore you with a super long intro so let's just get right into it, shall we?

**Warning: Rated T for mild violence, sexy stuff, and language. May be rated M later.**

Amu's POV:

Don't. You can do this, Amu. Don't be a wimp. Don't freak out. You can do this. I believe in you.

Just kidding. You can't. You'll make a bigger fool of yourself than you did when you got 6+3 wrong in math class in 6th grade. I look both ways, my heart skipping a beat, then straight ahead at the mirror again.

My strawberry pink hair's up in a bun, and on the very top there's a silver tiara. Oh, god who knows how much that tiara is. I can't run away from it now, considering they paid a couple thousand dollars for some fancy head gear.

I attempt to sigh, but it's cut off and I catch my breath. This dress. This tight dress where I can barely breathe in. I'm going to trip over it, then rip it. Yes. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll be sent to the ambulance and it'll all get canceled! Yes, yes, I'm a genius.

As I swirl in the dress once, though, I frown. They probably spent over ten thousand dollars on this… why would I ruin it now? I play with the laces and sigh (or try to) and adjust my stupid tiara.

I attempt my walk down the aisle, and trip over my own shoes. My own, two sizes-too-small shoes. Maybe I could pretend to twist my ankle, then be sent to the hospital? And get a concussion, too! That'd be perfect! I could—

I stop, and shake my head. What's wrong with me? This is my _wedding, _for god's sake! I can't believe I'm even thinking about getting out of it. I mean, I said yes to him for a reason, didn't I?

Then again, I was drunk that night. But still. He's been my boyfriend for four years now, and I'm not going to end it now and tell them I wasted all that time with somebody I didn't even love. Did this mean I was a terrible girlfriend?

"AMU!" I turn around and see my old friend, Yaya, running up to me with a big, orange and yellow dress. Before I can reply she gives me a big hug and jumps back.

"Wow, Amu, you're soooo stunning! Look at you!" She squeals, and snaps a picture before I can reply. I laugh and shake my head. This was the same Yaya that I've known back in elementary school. The same one that would say the craziest things, and do the craziest stuff.

"You're beautiful, today, too, Yaya," I smile, and she beams. And I'm being honest, actually, too. She _does _look beautiful. Her hairs up into a side ponytail, and she's wearing a puffy, frilly orange and yellow dress.

"I'm flattered, Amu-chan~! But you look beautiful-ER! I can't wait until he sees you! He'll be so stunned he won't ever take his eyes off you ever again!" Yaya squeals again. She's finally out of her habit of saying "Yaya this and Yaya that' and actually learned what "I" meant.

I stiffen and force a smile. I quickly scan the room, thinking of a way to change the subject. Something. _Anything. _She was making me even more nervous than I already was, which was pretty dang nervous.

"OH!" I cry suddenly, and Yaya looks up and tilts her head.

"Is something wrong, Amu?" she asks, confuzzled.

"I-I just gotta go change my makeup! You know, how that sweat can like.. so yeah." I awkwardly speed walk out of the room, feeling myself blush. Was that the only excuse I could think of? Why would he even want to marry me? I'm so lame and awkward.

At least I got out of that situation, though. The nerves are killing me. As I enter the bathroom, I boredly glance around. What was I going to do? Yaya was right out there, and I couldn't just walk back out, looking exactly the same as I did when I left. I mean, Yaya isn't _that_ stupid, now, is she?

As I stare into the mirror, I frown. Why would I even be having second thoughts on my marriage, anyway? He's handsome. He's rich. He's the most caring and sweet guy on the planet. What else is there? Isn't that what every girl wants?

_Not to mention boring. And a workaholic. _A tiny voice in my head adds in. I shake my head. He's _not _a workaholic! He's the boss of Tokyo TV, what would you expect? Sure, I don't see him a lot, but that's because he's working! And he's not boring, either! Like he took me on that romantic cruise once…

_But didn't he have to leave for his interview with a magazine company?_ I swallow hard, and rack my brain for other dates, but my mind goes blank. Come on, there must be another time! What about sex? Yeah. I remember, he's really good at it. The last time was last summer, when he had a full week off. It was so romantic, I mean, we—

What? Last _summer? _It's spring, now. Almost a whole year we didn't do anything?

Don't worry, Amu. It gets better after marriage. Doesn't it? I stare into my reflection thoughtfully. I mean, I want kids, right? Unless.. He thinks they're a burden. If so, then maybe we could get a dog… but I don't like animals that much… but everyone says we make a perfect couple.. so we must, musn't we? But still, I don't want no damn dog…

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by small sobs nearby, and I look up from the mirror to see where its coming from. It sounds familiar.. isn't that Rima?

I walk over to the stalls, not even minding that my dress is picking up water from the ground, and peek under one of the stalls to see petite little feet.

"Rima? Is that you?" I say, carefully, and the sobbing stops. Before a response can come I open the stall door and gasp.

"Rima.. what _happened _to you?" I cry, and invite myself into the stall. She's a mess. Her hair's all over the place, her mascara is streaming down her face, and her pretty pink lip gloss has been smeared all over her arm.

She stares at me with an attempt of a straight face, but her bottom lip quivers slightly. What's going on, today!

"Rima, what's wrong?" I ask more softly, and kneel down to her height. She looks away and shakes her head.

"It's nothing, Amu," She says, and quickly wipes away her tears, along with a load of mascara. "I-I'm fine."

I roll my eyes and help fix a strand of hair in her face. "You're obviously NOT okay, Rima. Tell me, what happened?"

"It's _nothing!"_ She snaps, sending an icy glare, but then her face softens a bit. "It's your special day.. I'm not going to fuck it up with my own problems. Just.. just go get ready." I sigh. Stubborn, stupid Rima. She never cries. In fact, she's usually the one that's helping other people. Or making other people cry herself. The last time she cried was when.. she figured out she won the manga drawing contest.

I exit the stall and stand around, my head whizzing with thoughts. Yaya's standing out there, probably wondering why I'm taking so long, Rima's in this fucking stall, crying for some reason she's too stubborn to tell, and here I am, unsure of my own wedding. What the hell is wrong with me?

The over head speakers suddenly turn on, and I look up in horror.  
>"Amu Hinamori, please come up to the flower studio so we can give you your bouquet. The ceremony starts in twelve minutes." Shit. Shittyshitshit. I nervously stare at the clock and then feel a whopping pit in my stomach take a flip. This is it. This is the day everything changes.<p>

I skitter down the hallway as I hear the music start. Shit! I'm going to be late for my own wedding!

I practically run down the stairs, and in front of the doors just as I see my father, ready to lead me down the aisle. He's smiling proudly, and as I come he links my arm to his. "Amu.. I'm so proud of you! This is almost as fabulous as Ami-chan's wedding!"

Ugh. Ami has to pop up into every conversation, doesn't she? Perfect, little Ami. With her little perfect fucking life with her perfect fucking husband and her fucking perfect two thousand facebook friends. Ever since we were little, all spotlight shined on her, and _only_ her. Her and her stupid modeling company. Where was _my _spotlight?

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening for me. Shit. It's time to go in.

As we walk into the aisle, I'm blinded by the fact that there're over two hundred pairs of eyes staring at me. Who were these people, anyway? His fangirls? I look up and see him, smiling brightly at me. Well, there's no escaping this, now. I force a smile back, and walk a bit faster, basically dragging my dad, who's giving a thumbs up back to Ami for some reason.

Finally I get up on the stand and wack my father's arm away, then go back to look at him. Wait, what the hell.. is he _crying?_ I inspect a little more, and sure enough, there're tears at the rims of his eyes. I kind of want to laugh, really. I'm not THAT excited.

I scan the room, and spot the people out of the crowd that I actually know. Sure enough, there's Yaya, laughing about something, and then Kairi, watching her thoughtfully. Then there's Kukai, smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. Then Rima, sitting there with a rock hard face. Where was Nagihiko?

He must be late, I conclude and listen in to the priest's gibberish that I hear at every wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony.." Fuck that. I'll just zone out and think of what I'm naming my children.

"Hotori Tadase, do you take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks, and I zone back in. This is it. When do we kiss? When is this over? I want to go home, dammit.

"I….. I do!" He squeaks, and gribs my hands tighter. The priest turns to me.

"Hinamori Amu, do you take Hotori Tadase as your lawfully wedded husband?" I look up, and move my mouth to speak, but I can't. I stare at Tadase, who's staring back at me eagerly with teary eyes, then back to the silent crowd, waiting impatiently. Even the priest is a little jumpy, now.

I can't. I can't do this. It's just not meant to be.

"I-I can't!" I say in a daze, and the whole church erupts in gasps and whispers. I feel a sudden wave of regret wash over me and my eyes skit around the room, trying to think of what to do. Why am I so stupid now, of all times!

I suddenly look back into Tadase's eyes. He's frozen, staring back at me, expressionless. I feel a deep imaginary spear pierce my heart. He's so innocent.. too innocent.

"I…. I'm sorry, Tadase," I force quietly, and pry my hands away from his, and, since this is the only thing I can do at the moment, I run out of the church through the double doors, and feel over two hundred pairs of eyes follow. I can't do this! I feel like I'm in some fricking movie, for god's sake! I make my way into the parking lot, and kick off my heels, heading for my car. When I finally realize that I left my keys in my purse, I spot a taxi nearby and run in.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asks, raising an eyebrow at my dress.

"Anywhere… Anywhere but here." And we go off.

And this was the day my life completely changed.

Cookie: YES I'M DONE HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONG! Ok, So what did you people think? I know, Amu was little OOC, but that's because she SHOULD be out of character, for right now, at least.

Long intro, I know, but I wanted to have a look at each character for now so that I can use it later on in the story! Don't worry, kids, Ikuto's coming (-; but only if you review, so I know people read it!

_R&R! Longer or shorter chappies, you decide. And also I want to here if this was good or not! X)_


	2. A Visit to the West End

Cookie: Heyy everyone soo sorry for such a long update I've been REALLYY busy so let's just get right into it ! :') And thanks soo much for the reviews in the last chapter, I really love you! (not in a creepy way )

_Recap:_

_"Where to?" The taxi driver asks, raising an eyebrow at my dress._

_"Anywhere… Anywhere but here." And we go off._

_And this was the day my life completely changed._

Chapter 2: A Visit to the West End

We silently drive past the empty streets of the suburbs, me staring out the window like an idiot. A flashback flashes through my mind of the scene. Two hundred shocked eyes staring as I clumsily ran out, Tadase among them. Tadase. I bite my lip and feel like crying. What have I _done? _What's wrong with me? I just ruined my perfectly planned life, and here I am driving in a taxi to who knows where. And they say things like this only happen in books.

"You feelin' m'kay?" The taxi driver asks in concern. Yes, I feel fucking fantastic knowing that I just spoiled my whole wedding and I'm probably never going to be able to face any of those people again, thank you for asking. I bite the inside of my mouth to refrain from actually saying that.

Knowing I'm not going to answer, the taxi driver continues. "Hey, it could be a lot worse," he babbles, staring at me at the rear-facing mirror. I don't know if he's trying to mock me or help me. I glance at him and I can see his thin eyebrows arched up in concern, causing deep wrinkles to show on his forehead. For a second, I feel a bit.. happy. This total stranger seems so caring and concerned, I almost want to respond, but I glare out the window stubbornly, not answering. He looks at me again, but this time turns around.

"Why not you come over instead? I have some food for you, plus we could clean you up.." He pauses. "And-and I think you're beautiful, and you don't deserve that excuse of a man. I can give you so much more and we could—"

_ "STOP THE CAR!"_ he slams on the brakes in surprise and I fling the car door open, stalking out. People are staring as I try getting my long wedding dress out of the taxi, and tears are rolling down my cheeks. _What?_ Is _that _why he wanted to "Cheer me up"? So he could… I shiver. I don't even want to think about it. The surprised taxi driver's little dickbiscuit shaped head pops out of the car, and I point up the street with my middle finger.

"GO AWAY!" I shout loudly, causing the people around me shoot dirty looks. But really, why would I care? I ruined my wedding and my life, this should be the least of my priorities, but then I feel like sobbing all over again. I'm a fucking trainwreck!

After composing myself after several minutes on the curb, I wipe away the last tear and look around at my surroundings for the first time. What the actual fuck? Identical dark houses, several looking vacant are all up and down the streets. A dead looking tree is on the side of the rode and it looks like some kids are trying to set it on fire. There are some people walking around, each giving me an icy look as they pass, none even stopping to ask me a simple 'Are you okay?'. Talk about harsh.

Then I remember what I father once told Ami when I was little. "_Never go to the west end, do you hear me? It's really poor and it's filled with rapists and thugs. You're most likely going to get killed and eaten by a group of cannibals." _He had told Ami sharply. I was sitting right next to them both, but he didn't even glance in my direction. It was either because he thought I knew or because he didn't care about me. I felt like crying again. Not even daddy loves me.

Whatever. Not like I loved him back anyway. I know this isn't true but at least it'll cheer me up for now, right? I smile weakly to myself, thinking of one of the few times I actually had a "daddy and me" moment, before Ami. Ok Amu, focus.

I turn around to look at the area. So this is the West End my father always talked about to my mother? The one where that girl on the news got chopped up and stored away in one of these vacant houses? I shiver as a wind blows past. What do I do now?

Suddenly a name clicks in my head. Doesn't Dia live here? I look around and can't possibly imagine Dia, so bubbly and sweet, living in such a dark neighborhood like this. It just doesn't suit her. But I'm almost certain I've heard her mention her house on.. what was it? 47 Polio Street? I look up at the street sign and there it says in big black letters that looks like it was written by a five year old, _Polio St. _I bite my lip. Should I go? I rack my brain for other ideas. Home is out of the question, and almost all of my friends went to the wedding.. except Dia.

But I haven't spoken to Dia in at least a month by now. I don't think anyone has except for that occasional person to check up on her, to make sure she's not dead or anything. I feel a wave of pity for her, but do I want to go face her _now _over what happened last year? I play with the lacings of my veil, not wanting to think about it. I can feel my mind arguing whether to go or not. Finally I come to a conclusion. I'm not going. I can find a tree around here to live in and then live there and eat the flowers under it for the rest of my life. No worries. I can go hunt deer and fall in love with a boy in the woods, like in all my favorite books. I smile a little. That'd be nice.

I shake my head wildly. _Already thinking of other boys, now are you, Amu? You naughty little girl. _A voice whispers, and I spin around to see who it is, but face nothing but a street of nothingness. Am I hullicinating now? I sit on the curb and stubbornly tell myself 'I'm not going."

As I look down at the ground though I feel something on my head and freeze. Shit, this is the end, isn't it? All I've ever worked for, thrown out the window just like that. Now I'm going to be murdered by some physcopath. But when I look up to start begging whoever it is to spare me, I face a giant wet drop on my head. Rain? Another one. Then another.

Before I know it its pouring all over me and I squeak in annoyance. I turn to a bystander in a black hoodie, who doesn't even seem to be affected to the rain and ask "Where's house number 47?" Without looking up, the hoodie-person points a pale, bony finger in the direction of the storm. I whisper a thanks and head off in that direction with a huff. Here I go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I work up the courage to knock. When nobody replies, I almost feel like turning back around and going with my living in a tree idea when the door cracks open a bit to reveal a big, golden-colored eye, then it opens more to show a skinny face. I hold in my breath. Dia looks so different from when I last saw her. Her hair used to be big and orange, and was always pulled into pigtails—kind of like Yaya's, but longer, and silkier. She was always on the plump side, but now it's the opposite. Is this the same Dia I know from 1 month ago? Her hair is dyed dirty blonde, and her face is bony and looks drawn. Has she been _tanning? _Her skin is unnaturally dark, and she's wearing a black shirt and yoga pants. Her eyes widen at me, too, and tries to close the door when I stop her.

"Please, help," I plead, and Dia stares at me for a couple seconds, but hesitantly lets me in. Her house is neat and organized, which is a surprise because the outside looks like crap. "What happened?" She asks, speaking for the first time. Her voice is still the same singsongy voice I remember, and I let out a sigh of relief. This is Dia.

I look down at my dress and let out a small sob, embarrassed. "Oh, Amu!" Dia frowns and comes over to hug me, and I don't have the strength to push her away. I suddenly collapse on the floor, falling into a fit of uncontrollable sobs, just like how my life fell. All these years of playing the cool and collected one flies out the window, and now I'm the desperate and broken one. Just the thought of it makes me cry even harder. Dia props me up on the sofa and I don't even sit—I'm more like a rag doll, falling off the side of the couch.

After what feels like hours of crying, I finally sit up a little bit, feeling a little more composed now, but still crying. I can finally take in my surroundings. Dia is in the kitchen doing something, and there's a box of tissues right next to me that's empty. Did I really use that many and not even realize it?

As I stare at the tissue box I hear Dia shuffle over and put a steaming cup of green tea in front of me, and some biscuits. "Eat up," She says simply, and pushes the biscuit tray toward me. I stubbornly push it back. This isn't a time to eat.

"Amu, you don't need to play that act on me. It'll make you feel better. It's your favorite," She tells me, pushing it back toward me. I bite my lip. She DOES have a point. And anyway, biscuits always make anyone feel better.

Two and a half trays of biscuits later, I sit back and let out a huff. Dia was watching me intently the whole time. If it was any other person I would've shot a dirty look and tell them to fuck off, but this is Dia I'm talking about. Too sweet and caring. But then again, look at her. Is she really? I feel guilty as I stare at the empty plate. "I'm sorry," I say, looking away.

"It's no problem. Now let's get you fixed up," She says, leading me toward the bathroom. When I go in a gasp at my reflection. I look like _shit. _All the makeup is rubbed off, and my mascara is running down my cheeks. I look like clown! My wedding dress is torn from trying to get out of the taxi and my left elbow is all bruised up. I look like a physcopath. It's a wonder how Dia knew it was me.

Dia doesn't seem to take notice as she opens the bath, which is surprisingly grand. She turns to me and I dumbly stare back. "When you're done, we'll talk." She says, and shuts the door behind her. I sigh and get ready, dreading for what's next. I feel a little fine, though. Dia—she's the type where you can tell her anything without her judging you. I breathe slowly as I lower myself into the tub. Ooh yeah, this feels good. I feel myself doze a bit, but I gasp as my head goes under. I shoot back up and wipe my eyes when I notice something on my hand.

I shine the object back and forth, it's diamonds glittering. I slip it off for a second, and prepare to let it go down the drain, but something stops me. I look around, then back down at the ring. I slowly slip the ring back on. At least I'll always have a part of him.

Cookie: hey fucking finally! What'd ya'll think? I don't know if you consider this long or short. I consider this really long because it took me three hours, but up to you! It's kinda a chappie to reflect Amu's emotions, aint it?

WELL ANYWAY THANKS FOR READINGG 33 oh yeah I think I might have Ikuto next chappie so review, review, REVIEW ;D


End file.
